El rincón
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Una vida de canción y un futuro pintado en notas.  Yaoi, Mpreg y AU


Los personajes por supuesto no me pertenecen son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

Recomendación escuchar la canción. El Rincón de los Sentidos. Mago de Oz

**El Rincón**

**Por Tlacuilo**

En Rasengan barrio de clase media con casas parcialmente alineadas frente al sol, los fines de semana se viven con sencillez algunos vecinos comentando los pormenores de la semana; los niños jugando y corriendo en la acera y algunos adolescentes paseando a sus perros. La tranquilidad solo se veía interrumpida por los sonidos que llegaban desde la cochera de los Namikaze; su hijo menor ensayaba con su banda todos los sábados, para los domingos presentarse en un el único billar que existía en el barrio: El Icha Icha Paradise del cual era dueño el abuelo Namikaze. Los sonido a los que ya estaba acostumbrado el vecindario entero; al contrario de molestar, servía de fondo para disfrutar una tarde conversando con los conocidos. Una reciente noticia relacionada con el mismo chico era ahora el punto de conversación, se decía que la banda ya había firmado un contrato con una casa productora que a pesar de no ser una de las grandes empresas: era reconocida, es por eso que los ensayos se habían multiplicado; ahora extendiéndose los domingos.

El grupo era conformado por Naruto: líder, vocalista y guitarrista, Gaara: bajista, Lee: segunda guitarra y segunda voz y por ultimo pero no menos importante Sasuke: baterista y compositor junto con Naruto de las letras y melodías.

La cochera Namikaze ahora estudio y centro de operaciones de _Kyubi _ estaba llena de cables, bocinas y algunos cachivaches que ya no servían o que esperaban que alguien bienintencionado se deshiciera de ellos, el único _mueble_ del lugar era un viejo sofá que había visto pasar sus mejores días en la sala y ahora servía para alguno de los chicos que quisiera _descansar_ en el. Desde que habían firmado el contrato, Naruto había sacado su vena perfeccionista y era más estricto con los ensayos y los errores.

Dando la pauta, con los primeros acordes de la guitarra para iniciar la cadenciosa melodía que repasaban ese día; el rubio se perdía en su mundo.

_Vamos chicos y un, dos, tres

Sus rubio cabellos se movían al ritmo de sus movimientos: que eran originados por la pasión con la que recorría las cuerdas y notas, sus dedos se movían a un ritmo rápido y casi perfecto ,sus compañeros aseguraban que cuando él estaba tocando, se olvidaba de todo a su alrededor; adentrándose en un mundo -solo su _lira_ y él- su novio y mejor amigo desde la primaria, Sasuke sentía que el rubio creaba un universo de armonía y notas por y para él , si bien Gaara en el bajo, Lee en la otra guitarra, incluso el mismo, amaban la música, pero para Naruto era su vida.

El como buen Uchiha estudiaba finanzas junto con Gaara; por su parte Lee para profesor de educación física y a diferencia de ellos Naruto dejo la carrera para dedicarse a su pasión… la música; le costo lagrimas y castigos, pero sus padres por fin lo habían entendido y permitieron que siguiera su sueño. Ya tenían grabado un disco e iban por el segundo, aun no eran conocidos y apenas si los contrataban en el billar de Konoha; pero contrario a lo que todos pensaban ¡tenían éxito!, muchos chicos y chicas ya los consideraban un grupo profesional; pero en opinión del _kitzune_ -apodo de Naruto- aun les faltaba mucho para ser profesionales. Las notas terminaron con un último remate de sus baquetas.

-No Lee, te adelantas; primero es el requinto y luego la estrofa, ¿Gaara el acorde que hacías?…

-Si, subí un nivel para que se oyera sobre la batería.

-Sasuke te equivocaste en el penúltimo remate.

Sasuke esperaba la llamada de atención sabia su error y por eso no replico nada; de todos modos cuando se trataba del grupo, Naruto era sumamente estricto, eso no evitaba que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, por lo regular no recibía regaños por errores. Dejando de lado cualquier pensamiento _ajeno_ a la música se concentro.

El ensayo paso rápido. Gaara y Lee se despidieron -se iban juntos ya que eran vecinos en el vecindario Tsuna-, Sasuke se quedo; ayudando a Naruto a acomodar los cables y bocinas -única condición que había exigido Kushina para permitirles usar la cochera para sus ensayos, _que limpiaran el desorden_-. El rubio se acerco a su novio rodeando su cintura con sus brazos; acercando la nariz al pálido cuello, para inhalar su aroma… el moreno no opuso resistencia –Naruto sabia que su novio era muy cariñoso y mimoso con el siempre y cuando no hubiera gente , - por que Sasuke era muy reservado- las manos morenas se colaron bajo la playera y tocaron los abdominales nada pronunciados pero existentes de Sasuke, lo giro con cuidado para besarlo; el moreno correspondió de inmediato enlazando la lengua con su compañera, la ropa estorbosa salió volando , Naruto se sentó en un sillón, invitando a su novio a sentarse sobre el, este hiso lo que pedía, el rubio lo abrazo posesivamente mientras devoraba la boca contraria; sus manos tocaba masajeaban y apretaban la blanca piel , las tetillas sonrosadas fueron el siguiente objetivo de la boca golosa de Naruto, los gemidos de Sasuke se hicieron mas sonoros. Ensalivando tres de sus propios dedos el Uchiha los dirigió a su entrada y se preparo; acción -que estaba consiente enardecía a su _Kitzune -_ el rubio separo un poco el cuerpo amado para ver el espectáculo; su resistencia termino y con un ágil movimiento empalo a su novio -en su mas que preparado miembro- el grito de Sasuke no se hiso esperar; una sonrisa bonachona de parte del impaciente Naruto calmo un poco el enojo del moreno y el mismo se movió hacia arriba y descendió para empezar la danza de amor; Naruto lo ayudaba con una mano sobre su cadera, mientras la otra se encargaba de masajear el pene de su amado Uchiha, el orgasmo los alcanzo como una ola arrastrando y haciendo rodar su conciencia y sus sentidos hasta terminar en un calmado movimiento de sus corazones.

-Sasuke te voy a extrañar

-Y yo.

-Lo se; solo quisiera… que las cosas fueran diferentes.

-Naruto, tu tienes tu camino y yo el mío.

-Y ¿Por qué no pueden ir juntos?

Una sonrisa de derrota se dibujo en Sasuke; el también se había hecho esa misma pregunta

El enojo e inconformidad de Naruto apareció. Sasuke lo miro y se aferro al cuerpo moreno de su novio, -que esperaba Naruto que le dijera: _eh Dobe al firmar el contrato implica que yo no este contigo ¡pero no importa!_- eso seria mucho para soportar, es verdad que por orgullo no se lo diría; pero era demasiado esperar que aceptara la decisión, cuando sabia que su relación terminaba con la aceptación del contrato.

-Es tu futuro y es tu sueño… todo por lo que has luchado y trabajado hasta ahora; ya casi esta al alcance de tus manos, ¡serias realmente un Usuratonkachi si no firmas!

-¿Y tu?

- Dobe, yo terminare mi carrera.

-No estarás conmigo y no somos un grupo de tres si no de cuatro.

-Sabes que no tengo la suerte de que mis padres sean tan benevolentes como los tuyos- además alguien tendrá que trabajar para mantenernos, si no tienes éxito

-¡Teme!

Esa noche la luna los encontró entrelazados y desnudos sentados en el viejo sillón sabiendo que el futuro los alejaría, una lagrima en las mejillas pálidas fue la única prueba de cuanto les dolía esa separación.

_**000000000000000000000**_

El siguiente viernes en Icha Icha Paradise fue la despedida de Sasuke como baterista de _Kyubi_ y el inicio de la carrera profesional de los otros tres. Kakashi -amigo de Minato-, fungiría como representante; este mismo había negociado con el representante de ANBU -la casa productora-, algunos tenían serias dudas: si lo había hecho bien o había ganado la atracción que sentía, por el representante de la productora: Iruka Umino, este mismo era el que los había presentado con su empresa. Los había conocido en su segunda presentación en el billar en Icha Icha Paradise - una casualidad que a Iruka se le ponchara una llanta del auto y no trajera refacción; al entrar al billar para usar el teléfono, se quedo impresionado por lo bueno de las canciones de _Kyub_i y que decir de la voz que tenia el chico rubio- de ahí lo demás fue como el sueño hecho realidad para Naruto , de no ser por que su novio no estaría con ellos -ya que su Padre no le permitiría abandonar los estudios-, Gaara solo contaba con sus hermanos y al ser mayor de edad decidió él mismo, Lee por su parte tenia un padre que lo apoyaba en todo y ya concluida su carrera –profesor en Educación física- estaba libre de seguir en el grupo.

La canción sonaba y la voz gruesa y modulada del Kitzune llenaba el pequeño recinto; con lo ojos cerrados cantaba recordando el sentimiento que guardaba esa canción cuando el y Sasuke la crearon trasmitiendo al publico los sentimientos plasmados en sus notas y letra.

00000000000000000

Al día siguiente volaron a Konoha, la capital donde empezaba el arduo trabajo, divididos entre; grabaciones, ensayos y entrevistas. El inicio de una gira y por si fuera poco la búsqueda de un integrante. Les llevo casi dos meses conseguir a alguien que los convenciera a todos y este fue un chico llamado Sai; a pesar de la resistencia que por principio mostro Naruto -por el leve parecido con Sasuke-, su buen manejo de la batería termino por convencerlo.

Con una gira dieron a conocer su primer álbum y con eso el reconocimiento empezó; su sencillo gano disco platino, de ahí la consolidación como banda estuvo a un paso.

0000000000000000000000

Años Después. En una pequeña casa de un piso, con techo de tejas rojas y con un bonito jardín. Dos niños jugaban siguiendo una mariposa -de las muchas que eran atraídas por las flores silvestres, que crecían al lado de la cerca que separaba la casa de su vecina-, el juego fue interrumpido por la necesidad de tomar algo refrescante. Los dos pequeños, entraron como bólidos buscando a su padre.

-¡Oto-chan! - una cabellera igual a la de ellos se asomo por la puerta que daba a la diminuta cocina.

-¿Que pasa?

-Tenemos sed- fue la respuesta al unisonó de Akira y Aika, un baso de limonada para cada uno fue servido por su padre, una sonrisa de ternura se formo en los labios de Sasuke. Aunque físicamente eran parecidos a el, de Naruto habían heredado su hiperactividad y sus ojos azules, eran su orgullo y fortaleza; único vinculo que aun no perdía con el rubio… pues de él ya no tenia noticias; a no ser de lo que leía en los tabloides y no se podía confiar en lo fidedigno que eran. Aun así no se arrepentía de su decisión; ambos tenían lo que deseaban. Naruto su música y su carrera y él… una familia amorosa.

0000000000000000000000

En el Estudio propiedad de ANBU el rubio tocaba la guitarra acústica; recordando las notas que tarareaba a Sasuke cuando dormía en sus brazos. Sus amigos descansaban en la salita de café, entendía que Naruto quisiera unos momentos de soledad y mas cuando sus fans los seguían hasta ese lugar, pendientes de su llegada o salida eso aunado a las chicas y chicos que por recomendación de los publicistas eran ya parte de su equipo; aunque solo fuera como admiradores ¡a cualquiera alteraría! y sobre todo a Naruto, mas cuando le venían esos momentos de melancolía.

Otro peso cargaba el rubio; pues -por decisión también de la disquera- se había orquestado la farsa de un _noviazgo_ con una adinerada y famosa chica llamada Sakura; de eso ya eran casi tres torturantes años y no se planeaba un futuro rompimiento.

_**0000000000000000000000**_

En es tiempo Sasuke ya se haba graduado y ahora trabajaba en una empresa que se dedicaba a la compra y venta de objetos antiguos. Su hermano Itachi le insistía en que se fuera con el a su empresa -que se dedicaba al Arte-, incluso alguno trabajos que en su tiempo libre pintaba Sai -el integrante de _Kyubi - _eran exhibidos en su galería. Deidara su esposo era un escultor de renombre y por el, Itachi decidió poner su empresa. Esa tarde en casa de Sasuke; ellos estaban de visita.

-Anda Otouto asóciate conmigo; así serás tu propio jefe, pondrás tu horario y no descuidaras a ese par de demonios. Desde que te saliste de la casa de nuestros padres, ellos casi no te visitan.

-No Aniki en mi trabajo me pagan bien y tengo todas las prestaciones de ley.

-Hablas como un viejo.

-No, hablo como un padre preocupado; ya me contaras cuando nazca el tuyo.

-Es lo que yo siempre le digo –aseguraba el rubio- pero como ves no me hace caso-

-Vamos Dei- chan, no te pongas de su parte.

Después de que Naruto y sus amigos se fueran de gira ya no regresaron. Por que ahora no tenían; ni la privacidad para visitar a su familia. Sasuke quedo embarazado de su Naruto y sus padres furiosos; lo habían echado de su casa por que no quiso deshacerse de su hijo. A pesar de todo el moreno busco una casa y trabajo; ya graduado encontró algo mejor, tuvo a su hijos- mellizos- y salió adelante; si no busco a Naruto fue por que su carrera despegaba en ese momento y no quería ser, el que frustrara sus sueños. Con la ayuda de su hermano y su cuñado sacaba adelante a sus hijos, Sasuke sentía que si criando a sus hijos solo, ayudaba a que Naruto cumpliera sus metas y por eso estaba conforme.

_**00000000000000000000**_

Para fastidio de Sasuke las visitas de su hermano -y el esposo de este-, terminaban siempre en el mismo tema.

-Sasuke no te cierres a las posibilidades… tal vez el ya te olvido.

-¡Itachi! –grito Deidara.

-¡Es tu hermano pero no lo defiendas! ¡No se ha aparecido por aquí, ni siquiera habla por teléfono!

-Aniki -dijo sereno Sasuke- el no sabe acerca de Akira y Aika.

-Eso no quita que sean también su responsabilidad; pero estará muy ocupado con _su novia_ Sakura.

-¡Itachi basta!

-Lo siento Dei-chan pero sabes que es cierto.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema ¿donde están esos pillos Sasuke?

-Jugando a las escondidas en el patio

Las palabras de su hermano llenaron de amargura el corazón de Sasuke; la noticia del noviazgo del vocalista y guitarrista de Kyubi con esa chica; lleno la plana de las revistas de espectáculos y así fue como se había enterado, pero no tenia derecho a reclamar nada, después de todo ellos ya no estaban juntos.

Por la noche arropo a sus hijos; pues cayeron rendidos después de estar persiguiendo a su tío Ita-chan , en su habitación tumbado en la cama; recordó el suave tacto de los labios morenos de Naruto sobre los suyos; tenia mas de siete años que no los sentía pero recordaba perfectamente la sensación, su mirada se dirigió hacia los rayos de la luna, que se colaban por la cortina traslucida y tomo una decisión… era hora de seguir adelante, por el bien de su hijos… pero no sin antes… hacer un ultimo intento.

_**00000000000000000000**_

En uno de las suites del hotel Akatsuki -el mas prestigios de la ciudad- los integrantes y equipo de Kyubi; celebraban el disco de oro, para su quinto álbum; una de las parejitas oficiales se retiraba a su habitación, Gaara y Lee -llevaban juntos tres años después de que un desesperado Lee se declarara a Gaara; ya que si esperaba que lo hiciera el pelirrojo llegarían a viejos- y ahora Lee esperaba a su primogénito; es por eso que no tomaba nada de bebidas alcohólicas, ni estaba en lugares donde fumaran. Gaara por supuesto se aseguraba de eso. Ese era el ultimo concierto que daban en esa cuidad ya que ahora disfrutarían de un descanso hasta que el bebe naciera.

Una mirada azul observaba las luces de la cuidad -desde el balcón de la suite- hasta ese lugar las risas y voces no llegaba tan ensordecedoras, el rubio coloco su mano sobre el barandal y un suspiro se perdió en el aire; unos brazos rodearon su cintura, de inmediato supo de quien eran, pero precisamente en ese momento pensaba en su verdadero amor y no le apetecía soportar a Sakura; se soltó del agarre y la encaro.

-¡Sakura cuantas veces mas tengo que repetirlo! _el noviazgo_ termina cuando no hay prensa.

-Pero Naru, de ti depende que lo hagamos realidad y no una farsa de publicidad -decía melosa la joven.

-¿Si de mi depende como dices? ¡Jamás se hará realidad!

-Pero Kitzune.

-¡Basta! ¡Tú no tienes derecho a llamarme así!

_ ¡Yo no, pero _ese_ por el que lloras, sí!

La chica de ojos verdes entro a la habitación para tomar sus cosas y salir con un sonoro portazo de ahí. A nadie le importo mucho, Sai llego con su amigo y lo abrazo; el sabia de su nostalgia y por quien era. Naruto amaba la música y a Sasuke… pero cuando eligió; la música gano. El rubio se preguntaba a menudo ¿si no podía tener las dos cosas, el amor de su moreno y su música? ambas eran importantes y su motivo de existencia.

Por lo menos un consuelo le quedaba: que Kakashi disolviera el contrato con la disquera -que lo obligaba a la farsa de ser _el novio_ de Sakura-, que perdieran millones; era un justo pago… por recuperar su alma y su libertad.

_**00000000000000000000000**_

Ese tiempo sin el moreno ahora le pasaba factura y si no lo había buscado era por miedo a que lo hubiese olvidado, si Sasuke tenia una vida hecha no podría soportarlo. Sai se tumbo en una de las sillas que estaban en el balcón y con vos tranquila, pregunto.

-¿Algún día lo buscaras?

-No lo creo seria injusto en este momento irrumpir en su vida.

-No se si sea justo o injusto; pero seria lo que yo haría… si amara a alguien, como tu lo amas.

-Tú nunca has sabido conducirte en sociedad.

Las risas disolvieron el ambiente de abatimiento y con eso; los dos regresaron a la sala a seguir celebrando.

Esa fiesta duro hasta la mañana del siguiente día. Naruto en su propia habitación no dormía pensando en una nueva melodía que rondaba su cabeza; busco algo con lo que escribir, pero a pesar de intentarlo no logro plasmar su idea, era como si la tuviera en su mente… pero no se dejara atrapara para escribirla.

000000000000000000000

Sharingan el vecindario donde viva Sasuke; esa mañana se levantaba con el agradable sonido que provenía de la casa Uchiha; una infantiles -pero hermosas voces se escuchaban en su casa-. Akira y Aika -acompañados por la guitarra de su padre- cantaba con entusiasmo, la canción que entre los tres habían hecho. Un festival en su escuela fue lo que motivo el suceso, la letra había surgido de los recuerdos del pasado que vivió Sasuke con Naruto y era matizado con la alegría imprimida en algunas estrofas, por los pequeños que traían el amor a la música en la sangre.

_**0000000000000000000**_

Los ruidos de las palmas de los niños le daban cadencia a la melodía y a pesar de que después de esto caían rendidos por el cansancio; nunca se quejaban y al otro día despertaban con el mismo entusiasmo para ensayar. Por suplica de sus hijos; el moreno tomo vacaciones en su trabajo y pasaba con ellos las tardes después del colegio, para repasar.

Era viernes y el mismo fue a recoger a sus hijos al colegio, ellos lo recibieron con entusiasmo y por un día dejaron los ensayos para pasar la tarde en un centro comercial; fueron al cine, a los videojuegos y a comer un helado. Y cuando disfrutaban de este, oyeron un bullicio en la tienda de discos; unas jovencitas hacia fila para comprar el mas reciente álbum de Kyubi; la pequeña Aika le puso ojitos de cachorro a su Oto-chan para que se lo comprara; este asintió y cuando terminaron su helado fueron a comprarlo, la sonrisa de sus hijos era suficiente para Sasuke vaya que el Dobe ahora se cotizaba alto el dichoso Cd, le costo un ojo de la cara. Corriendo a las escaleras eléctricas los pelinegros, se detuvieron para esperar a su Oto-chan; reían muy felices. El moreno llego y tomo a cada uno de la mano, al llegar al auto, una discusión se suscito.

-¡Es mío! Oto-chan me lo compro

-¡No Dobe! es de Oto-san, por eso es para lo dos. –Sasuke nunca les oculto su origen

-¡Teme!

-¡Callados los dos! ¿De donde oyeron esas palabras? y ¿por que las dicen ustedes? – los morenitos se quedaron en silencio, viéndose entres si… por fin una valiente Aika, contesto.

-Tío Ita-chan dice; que tu y Oto-san se decían asi.- las mejillas de Sasuke se colorearon.

-Bu… eno, pero nosotros somos mayores y ustedes no deben de repetir lo que oyen ¡entendido!- los niños asintieron enérgicamente.

_**000000000000000000**_

La correspondencia que les llegaba a los chicos era siempre revisada por su asistente –Hinata- quien apartaba las que consideraba seguras - por que siempre hay locos en este mundo- en eso pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, y el resto de su turno, lo distribuía en lo que necesitaban los chicos; mas Naruto –no por que fuera el consentido, si no por que los otros tenían su pareja- pero el rubio desde que lo había conocido, no pasaba de salir a cenar o bailar con alguna o algún pretendiente pero eso era todo, a pesar de que era el que mas recibía correspondencia de sus admiradoras (es). Una de las misiva le llamo la atención y por un segundo pensó en ponerla con las problemáticas; pero algo en ella la hiso consultarlo con Kakashi , una sonrisa radiante en Kakashi ,le confirmo que había tomado una buena decisión, este prácticamente corrió a la habitación de Naruto y le extendió el sobre; el rubio lo tomo y al ver el destinatario brinco de gusto. _**Mi Dobe**_ dos simples palabras le abrieron el cielo a Naruto.

Eso sobre renovaba las esperanzas del rubio y con ello; el perdón y reencuentro por el que rogaba era casi palpable, una invitación a un festival escolar fue lo único que contenía el sobre y a pesar de que no entendía nada, Naruto asistiría al evento -si con eso podía ver de nuevo a su único amor-.

_**000000000000000000000000**_

El 10 de mayo en la casa Uchiha; Deidara arreglaba el vestido de su sobrina Aika; mientras Sasuke trataba de peinar a Akira -sin mucho resultado-. Itachi miraba divertido la escena con su pequeño Taro, a quien arrullaba en sus brazos. Aika y Akira estaban mas nerviosos por que conocerían a su padre, más que por cantar en el festival y eso hacia que anduvieran de un lado a otro, una: jalándose el vestido y el otro: despeinándose.

Ya todos arreglados subieron en la camioneta de Itachi, con rumbo a la escuela, los niños corrieron al auditorio -para prepararse tras bambalinas-, con Sasuke detrás de ellos, Itachi y Deidara buscaron sus lugares, que estarían junto a Sasuke y -si llegaba- con Naruto. Poco a poco los asientos se fueron llenando con los padres y familiares de los niños de la escuela, un poco antes de la tercera llamada Sasuke llego a su lugar. Su hermano le pregunto.

-¿Como están?

-Algo nerviosos, pero felices.

-¿Crees que venga? -Otra voz respondió su pregunta

-Si es por Sasuke… me presentaría donde fuera – decía un rubio de marquitas en las mejillas.

La voz del presentador evito una replica del Uchiha mayor.

Y como primer numero los mellizos Aika y Akira Namikaze con _El Rincón de los Sentidos._

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par volteo a ver a Sasuke y esa sonrisa engreída le confirmo la noticia; regreso su mirada al escenario, donde dos peli negros de ojos azules comenzaban su canción.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, en el moreno rostro de Naruto; el orgullo no cavia en su cuerpo y amenazaba con explotar en su pecho. Una mano cerrándose sobre la suya lo hiso girar el rostro, deposito un beso en los labios de su Sasuke y susurro un quedo _Gracias…_ La canción termino y los morenitos bajaron de escenario… para ser recibidos por Naruto con lo brazos abiertos, ¿que mas podía pedir? si su vida estaba completa su moreno lo había esperado ¡y no solo eso!… le había regalado dos hijos, que por lo que se notaba… amaban la música tanto como el.

-¿Te gusto Oto-san? la compusimos para, ti nosotros tres -pregunto Aika.

-¡Si! ¡Es lo mejor que he escuchado!

0000000000000000

Dos años después Aika y Akira acompañaban a su rubio padre en su gira por el país del fuego, seria corta ya que Sasuke los esperaba en casa- su tercer hijo venia en camino y el doctor le había prohibido los viajes- eso casi detiene al Kitzune pero Sasuke no lo permitió; alegando que solo serian dos semanas y su hermano y Deidara lo cuidarían. Que decir de lo feliz que hacia al rubio que lo apoyara en su carrera y por si fuera poco sus hijos ya lo acompañaban en el escenario; Aika con su hermosa vos y Akira en los teclados y el piano y cuando Sai no podía en la batería.

…_**Si sus hijos serian Juglares como el**__._

Fin

Aika-Canción de Amor

Akira- Alegre

Taro- Hijo Primogénito


End file.
